looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Merrie Melodies Show
The Merrie Melodies Show is an animated anthology series which compiled theatrical cartoons from the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series, which were produced by Warner Bros. Cartoons between 1948 and 1969. During the early to mid-1970s, this package consisting mostly of cartoon shorts produced after 1960 was distributed to individual television stations.http://www.kevinmccorrytv.ca/others.html List of episodes # "Mexican Cat Dance" / "Daffy's Inn Trouble" / "The Pied Piper of Guadalupe" # "Mexican Boarders" / "Dog Gone People" / "Swing Ding Amigo" # "Nuts and Volts" / "Honey's Money" / "Daffy's Diner" # "Road to Andalay" / "A Scent of the Matterhorn / "Skyscraper Caper" # "Mucho Locos" / "Freudy Cat" / "Bugged by a Bee" # "The Music Mice-Tro" / "Martian Through Georgia" / "Injun Trouble" # "A Squeak in the Deep" / "Suppressed Duck" / "Señorella and the Glass Huarache" # "It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House" / "Snow Excuse" / "Merlin the Magic Mouse" # "Rodent to Stardom" / "D' Fightin' Ones" / "Corn Plastered" # "Fiesta Fiasco" / "Good Noose" / "Cool Cat" # "See Ya Later, Gladiator" / "Birds Anonymous" / "Chimp & Zee" # "Speedy Ghost to Town" / "Crow's Feat" / "Hocus Pocus Powwow" # "Mexican Mousepiece" / "Tease for Two" / "I Was a Teenage Thumb" # "Assault and Peppered" / "The Last Hungry Cat" / "Hippydrome Tiger" # "A-Haunting We Will Go" / "The Spy Swatter" / "Rabbit Stew and Rabbits Too!" # "Pancho's Hideaway" / "Go Away Stowaway" / "Shamrock and Roll" # "Feather Finger" / "Corn on the Cop" / "3 Ring Wing-Ding" # "Moby Duck" / "The Rebel Without Claws" / "The Great Carrot-Train Robbery" # "A Message to Gracias" / "Quacker Tracker" / "Fistic Mystic" # "Go Go Amigo" / "A Taste of Catnip" / "Flying Circus" # "Chili Corn Corny" / "Bartholomew Versus the Wheel" / "Big Game Haunt" # "Daffy Rents" / "Nelly's Folly" / "Bunny and Claude (We Rob Carrot Patches)" # "The Astroduck" / "Banty Raids" / "Feud with a Dude" # "Well Worn Daffy" / "Aqua Duck" / "Louvre Come Back to Me!" Videos File:The Merrie Melodies Show on Teletoon Retro (Episode 10 Bridging Sequences) Title cards Below are some of the title cards that were made for cartoons on The Merrie Melodies Show with an extended rendition of the music used on Bugs Bunny cartoons on The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour. Mermel-title3.jpg|"Mexican Cat Dance" Mermel-title1.jpg|"Daffy's Inn Trouble" 19.png|"Honey's Money" 16.png|"A Scent of the Matterhorn" 31-0.png|"Freudy Cat" 38.png|"Bugged by a Bee" 13.png|"Martian Through Georgia" 06 1969.jpg|"Injun Trouble" 10.png|"Señorella and the Glass Huarache" 51.png|"Snow Excuse" 18.png|"Merlin the Magic Mouse" 47.png|"Rodent to Stardom" 14.png|"D' Fightin' Ones" 48.png|"Corn Plastered" 35.png|"Fiesta Fiasco" 36.png|"Good Noose" 37.png|"Cool Cat" 30.png|"Birds Anonymous" 01-0.jpg|"Chimp & Zee" 43.png|"Crow's Feat" 50.png|"Mexican Mousepiece" 49.png|"I Was a Teenage Thumb" 31.png|"The Last Hungry Cat" 39.png|"Hippydrome Tiger" Mermel-title4.jpg|"Pancho's Hideaway" 17.png|"Shamrock and Roll" 46.png|"Feather Finger" 05.png|"Corn on the Cop" 04 1968.jpg|"3 Ring Wing-Ding" 32.png|"The Rebel Without Claws" 07-2.jpg|"The Great Carrot-Train Robbery" 15-2.jpg|"Flying Circus" 09.png|"Bartholomew Versus the Wheel" 29.png|"Big Game Haunt" 12.png|"Banty Raids" 52.png|"Well Worn Daffy" 15.png|"Louvre Come Back to Me!" References Category:TV Shows